


The Suits

by QuietlyContent



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell I adore Tim Drake?, It's all a big pile of cute, Jason tries his best, M/M, Tim is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyContent/pseuds/QuietlyContent
Summary: Inspired by the movie Pretty Woman, Jason is trying his best to fit in next to Tim in the wealthy crowd of Gotham, sometimes that doesn't always go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason woke with a lazy stretch and a happy grin on his face as the light from the curtains filtered through the penthouse bedroom. It has taken a lot to get used to being with Tim, but one of the easiest adjustments was the morning. Going from the scratchy sheets of his studio apartment to the silky ones on Tim’s bed, even with some of the reservations Jason had about trying to fit in with the wealthy crowd of Gotham, waking up blissfully comfortable with a warm body next to his was now almost automatic for him. 

This morning, though, he woke up colder than usual, Tim wasn’t next to him and he could faintly hear a shower running in another room. With a groaning stretch, he twisted to see the lights of the clock on the bedside table.  _ 7:15.  _ Score, Jason didn’t have to be up for another hour, and Tim wouldn’t be leaving for another 30. So he quickly let sleep overtake him once more, and again blessed Tim’s choice in bedsheets. 

“Jay”... “Jason”.  
“Ung...”

He felt a dip in the bed and a firm hand on his back gently rocking.  
“Jay, I have to leave for work soon.”

He gave a small, affirmative grunt and opened his eyes to the bright bedroom.

And there was Tim. Goddamn, he had a hot boyfriend. It had been six months and it still hadn’t worn off. So he just had to sit up for a quick kiss, hoping Tim would excuse the morning breath.

Tim pulled back after a moment, a small grin on his face. Jason raked a hand through Tim’s still slightly damp hair.  
“Oh yeah!” Tim started, placing a hand on Jason’s chest, “I meant to tell you yesterday before, uhm.. Yeah, anyways, we need to get you a suit at some point. There’s a gala at the Old Museum in two weeks, and I was hoping you would be my date.”

To be honest, a gala full of snobby rich people and painful small talk sounded as fun as pulling teeth for him, but how could he say no to that face, especially a face that was getting redder by the minute?

“I can get a suit easy, and I would love to be your date.” 

Now he was finally sitting up, facing Tim who was sitting across from him on the bed. At his reply Tim perked up, scooting forward and smiling wide as he said, “Awesome, awesome! Well, oh, my work schedule is a bit hell this week. But I could take off an afternoon, or reschedule a meeting-”

“Hey, no” Jason interrupted. “I’m a big boy, I can shop for a suit by myself. Just tell me the color and the style if you want, and I can get it done.”

“You sure?” Tim still looked a bit doubtful, Jason could still feel him finding the right combination of meetings to rearrange. 

“Yes!” Jason hopped up, throwing Tim a bit off balance. “In fact, I’ll go today while you’re at work and get it out of the way.” He leaned down, placing his hands over Tim’s and gave him another quick kiss before turning around to the closet, where a good number of his outfits have begun to appear.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you tonight Suit-man.” Tim called, before he heard the front door close, and Jason was left to his own devices. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Roy. I am in need of your assistance.”

Jason had his cell pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he was struggling to get his arm through the sleeve of his leather jacket and get the front door locked at the same time. 

“Jay? What the fuck do you want?” Roy’s voice was gravelly and he could hear a faint female groan in the background- no doubt Kori was also unhappy with this phone call. 

“Tim said I need to get a suit for this thing. Where do you get a suit in Gotham?”

“How fancy is the thing?” Blessed. Jason was so thankful Roy was getting on board. 

“Super fancy, gala at the Old Museum.”

“Super fancy? In Gotham? Go down to the Fashion District, baby.”

_ Shit, why hadn’t he thought of that?  _

“Thanks, idiot. Now go back to bed.”

“ _ Hmph _ , wasn’t asleep Jay.” The line went dead and he really couldn’t decide if he was happy or regretful with how open his best friends were with him. 

________

 

The Fashion District was an almost dizzying grid of stores, each one more colorful and desperately trendy the further Jason dared to walk into it, and to make things worse his worn jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket, made him stick out like a sore thumb. He really didn’t think he was that out of touch with what was fashionable, but he had walked a good 45 minutes without seeing a name or brand that he even faintly recognized. So finally he found the least offensive looking store, it had a simple dark blue storefront, with a bronzed sign that read  _ Lumière d'étoile.  _ Starlight, okay. Sounded do-able. 

He ventured in warily, and was happily surprised to see it looked pretty simple. It had dark wood panelled walls and floors with metal racks of clothes along the walls and organized around the floor.   
Okay, so now all he had to do was find the suits, or at least something close to one. _Fuck_ , he had forgotten to get all the details from Tim. But, okay, he could do this. He’ll find the suits, then call Tim, buy a suit, and go home feeling accomplished and confidently assured that he was getting some tonight with how amazing he is at doing this shit. But as he wandered, he kept feeling eyes watching him, but when he turned around and see employees attempting to busy themselves. It was early, and he was the only one in here, he gets it, but can these people not hover? Jeez. 

It wasn’t until he was searching through a promising rack of blazers that a blonde with a high bun and obviously fake eyelashes seemed to appear from nowhere and was suddenly right in front of Jason. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else but dealing with him. 

“Can I help you find something?” She had the trademark forced, retail smile.

“Uh, yeah. I’m just looking for a suit,” he flipped over a blazer price tag that read  _ $675  _ and scowled _ ,  _ “preferably one that doesn’t cost the same to feed a small country”. 

And there is was, that smile faltered, small as it was, he saw it. 

“I don’t think we’ll have anything that would fit you, here.”

“Excuse me?” What the did she just say?

“I don’t think we have anything that you are looking for here, sir. Perhaps you should look at another store.” Her grin was now so forced it looked sinister.

“Listen, lady. All I want is a damn suit, so I can go to the damn gala with my boyfriend. That’s all. I’m not trying to make a front on your stupid excuse for an inferiority complex.”

Shit, he was really trying to work on his temper. But again, this woman stands there with a faltering smile and cold eyes that makes Jason feel like his bones had lava running through them and he just wanted to hit something. 

“I think you should leave sir, maybe there is another store that could help you find what you want”.

He couldn’t do this.  _ Fuck _ . He couldn’t do this. 

“Fine”. 

He turned on his heel, trying his best not to grind his teeth like he did as a kid, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was determined. He was gonna make it home early for once, and see his boyfriend in his suit-buying glory. He wanted Jay to see that he appreciated all that he did, all the stuff he puts up with just to make Tim happy. He could barely sit still, so he called and got his 3 o’clock rescheduled for a breakfast meeting, and he was practically skipping to his car. 

So when he got home and found the whole place eerily quiet, his stomach rose into his throat. 

“Jay?” He called, going further back into the apartment. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and found his answer in a pile of blankets amassed on his bed. He sat on the bed and pulled at the blankets enough to find a tuft of dark hair and his signature white streak.

“Jay, what’s going on?”

He got the grumbled response of, “uydedemgithzut”. Tim just stroked his hair and tried again.

“What?” 

“I didn’t get the suit.” He finally looked up at Tim, faced racked with disappointment. Tim’s heart broke a little bit.

“Awh, honey,” Tim brought Jason’s face between his hands and gave him a sweet kiss. “So what? You didn’t find what you wanted, we’ll try again soon. It’s no big deal.” 

Jason pulled his head out of his grasp and laid back further on the bed, looking up at him, still sad.

“It’s, uhm, not that...”, he scratched the back of his head, a sure sign that Jay was nervous. “They were mean to me, told me to get out.”

“What?”

“They, uh, told me there wasn’t anything for me there.”

He was on his feet before he knew it, walking around to look straight at Jason because there was no way in hell someone actually kicked Jason, who tips 60% and gives spare meals to homeless kids, out of a store. But the way Jason looked like he wanted the bed to swallow him, Tim knew it was true.

“There’s no way, no fucking way. Where did you go? I can fix this, I can call and make them realize that they fucked up”. He was getting riled up, pacing and running his hands through his hair, until he felt strong hands steady him. 

“Tim,” He was looking straight into his eyes, he still looked sad. “This stuff... happens.”

And Tim looked right back at him, placed a hand on his cheek and said, ”Not to you, ever. Not while I’m here.” Now he was serious, fuck whoever they were, he was going to fix this. 

“Jay, get dressed. We’re leaving in fifteen.”

Jason looked at him like he had grown a second head, “Where are we going?”

Tim looked straight back at him with the most determination jason had ever seen and replied, “We’re going to get you a suit, by someone who is lovely and who is going to treat you how you damn well deserve.”

Tim had his phone to his ear as he signaled for Jay to hurry his ass up.

“Hey Liv, it’s Tim. I need to ask you for a favor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jason felt his heart in his throat when Tim parked the car in front of a store in the heart of the Fashion District, when Jason had been here before he had skirted the edges hoping for something harmless and found something terrible. Now he was here, and he really didn’t know what to expect, but Tim had brought him here and Jason trusted him. 

The front had wide, clear windows with white wood and a simple black sign with “Emilia Designs” in cursive, it looked benign and that had Jason even more on edge. He felt a soft hand find his and an even softer kiss on his jaw before Tim opened the door and pulled him in behind him. 

This place was... way different. It screamed vintage, with white painted brick walls and oak wood floors that could barely be seen with the vintage rugs spread across and the artwork stacked onto the walls. In the very center of the room was a plush, red couch and the whole room was lit with low-hanging chandeliers.

Jason was so enraptured with the space that he missed the girl behind the counter walking towards them until she was wrapping Tim in a hug, with a happy squeal to go with it. 

“Tim! You didn’t tell me you were coming in!”

“Grace! I didn’t know you were working!”

Once she finally let go, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to Jason with a smile. She was pretty, that’s for sure, a bit taller than Tim with dirty blonde hair and a style to match the store, but her smile was like bottled sunshine. 

“Hello, Handsome... Boyfriend?” She looked to Tim for confirmation and turned back when she got a nod and held out a hand.

He shook it and returned the smile. Okay, maybe this place wasn’t so bad. 

She turned back to Tim and said, “Livvy’s in the back, said you called. She’s waiting for you.” 

“Thanks Grace.” Tim beamed at her, in reality, it was hard not to, and turned back to Jason to take his hand once again.

The back of the store, through a set of thick purple curtains opened into a wood paneled, circular room with mirrors around every side but one, that had a single door instead.

The door opened, and out of everything expected, Jason would have never bet on the door opening and a toddler springing out.

“Emmy!” Tim ducked down and scooped the little girl into his arms easily. She was blonde with a curly ponytail and dark red, velvet dress that looked like it matched the couch in the main room. But what Jason noticed most was that this girl gave Grace’s smile a run for her money, her grin was so big it almost made her face lopsided. 

“Jason,” Tim started, “this is Emmy. Emmy this is my boyfriend, Jason.” 

“Oh, is he now?” Came a voice from the other side of the room, and Jason was met with a woman who couldn’t be described with sunshine, but she seemed just as stunning. She had long brown hair falling almost to her waist, she had on a brown knitted sweater with cutouts down the arms, tight leather pants, and... bare feet? Strange, but they didn’t distract from her obvious style. 

“Liv.” Tim sounded so relieved. Jason wondered in all their time dating, why he hadn’t 

met her before.

“Lovely to see you, Tim.” Her voice sounded like smoke and honey.

She walked over and hugged Tim, still holding Emmy. He combed back his hair, and looked positively motherly that Jason couldn’t help but smile. That’s when she turned and looked at Jason, both friendly and piercing, even her walk over to him screamed sophistication. It was funny, she came up to his collarbone and he was intimidated. 

“Hello lovely boyfriend, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shook his hand, and then distractedly started sizing up his shoulders.

“Goodness, going to need a lot of fabric to cover you, aren’t we mister muscles? Assuming he is the one I’m fitting...?” She looked back over to Tim, who was in the process of putting Emmy down. 

“Actually, we both are. If you don’t mind.” He gave her a apologetic smile.

“Two suits, for the Old Museum bore-fest?” She sounded delighted.

“That’s the one.” 

She gave a quick clap, and turned back to Jason. “I get him first, I already have your measurements- unless you’ve drastically changed in the last year Timmy. You go play with Emmy, I’ll play nice.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tim went to leave, stopping to give Jason a reassuring kiss on the cheek, before Emmy pulled him away.

And then Jason was alone with one of the few women who has ever managed to intimidate him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright darling, strip to as much as you’re comfortable and stand in the center, okay?”

She smiled but didn’t wait for a response as she pulled out a small toolbox and placed it on a small table that she had over to the side. 

Soon, he was in the center of the room, in his underwear, and staring at about 5 other almost-naked hims, so he figured he might as well try to make conversation.

“So, uhm, how do you know Tim?” He had never been self conscious, but he still wasn’t a big fan of being on display. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” She turned back to him, tape measure in hand. “We went to highschool together.” 

“Wait, high school?” That threw him off, and then without thinking he added,

“How old are you?” Ah, Jason Todd, always the smoothest. “Shit, sorry. That was rude.” Ruining a first impression, he should put that on his job résumé.

But instead, she laughed. 

“Doll, it’s alright. Just turned 22 last month.”

“Wow,” He knew he couldn’t hide his shock. “Again, sorry. I’m sure you get told all the

time, you’re just very young.”

“That I am darling, do me a favor and hold your arms straight out by your sides.” She began to work on measuring him, and thankfully for Jason, she kept talking. 

“And my lovely Emmy is 5 and a half.” He couldn’t see her face but he could hear her smile.

“And, uh, did you know Tim before or after Emmy?” That, again, got a light laugh.

“Before, and more importantly, during. I wouldn’t be where I am today without him.”

“Can I ask for the full story, or is that too forward?”

She stopped and looked up at him, smiling still, and patted him on the cheek.

“I don’t see why not- stand shoulder-width apart.” He complied, and she continued.

“I was a very foolish, and very typical girl in highschool. To save you the gory details, I had a boyfriend and I was  _ so  _ in love, until I got pregnant and he skipped. Tim was the only one who stayed around, even after I dropped out. He would call constantly asking about errands he could run, if I needed anything, if I was having morning sickness, the like. The little angel even set me up with an apartment after my parents kicked me out.” 

She switched to measuring down Jason’s legs, making little notes on a notepad she had on the floor. 

“Oh, and you should’ve seen everything he tried to buy Emmy when she was born, she would be even more spoiled than she is now- if you can imagine. So after I finally convinced him to stop trying to buy her the world, he moved on to convincing me to go back to school and make something of myself.”

She stopped to smile, jotting more notes down and shifting to his other leg

“So I listened, went back and got my G.E.D. and then got a business degree on top of that, with Tim’s insisted help, and then I opened this place. And being the Tim Drake that he is, he was my very first investor.” 

“Wow.” He couldn’t say anything else. Timothy Jackson Drake. Amazing.

She stood back up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What I hope to convey to you, is that our dear boy Tim is an very special creature.”

“Is this the part where you say if I hurt him, you’ll kill me?”

This was the hardest laugh he had gotten yet, once she finished she looked back up at him and said, “No.”

“No?”

“I hate to tell you, darling. But you’re a bit of an open book. I can see how you feel. I’m not worried.”

“Well, you’ve got me there.” He really couldn’t argue, he could feel himself a hop and a skip away from loving Tim Drake, and he was approaching that fast. 

She turned away from him now, yelling into the rest of the shop, “All done in here, Timmy.”

Tim came in after a moment, Emmy in tow, and Jason felt like he was seeing him a little different, a little more clear. So after a few moments of Tim and Liv discussing colors and styles, with Jason happy to let them decide and spend his time watching Emmy coloring a Frozen page, he was getting a hug from Liv and a wave from Grace before they walked out the door. Tim was tucked under his arm as they walked towards the car, he looked up at Jason before saying, “So, was that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, that was better than okay.” He turned Tim and kissed him fully, trying to show him just how thankful he was to have him. Tim was the best thing to ever happen to him, and from what he’s learned, the best thing to happen to a lot of people.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was exhausted from the short trip with Liv and Emmy, he felt like he was there for a whole day rather than a few hours, top it off with feeling drunk with affection for Tim gave Jason a tired, natural buzz from the whole day. 

“Home?” He turned to Tim, hoping for either home or food. 

“One last stop.” Tim said with a smug grin on his face.

Jason was confused, but he wasn’t in any sort of mood to ask. If Tim had something to do before home, he could deal with whatever Tim needed done. 

It wasn’t until they pulled up to  _ Lumière d'étoile,  _ that Jason felt the need to ask. He looked at Tim with his eyebrow raised. 

“Trust me.” Tim said, smiling and getting out of the car.

“Always.” Jason replied, getting out as well and taking Tim’s hand.

They walked in, and his eyes zeroed in on the blonde with the high bun. Their eyes met, and she looked equally confused and a bit frustrated to see him again. 

“Which one?” Tim said quietly to him.

“Uh, Blonde, 2 o’clock.”

And with that, Tim pulled him along straight to the girl. 

Tim stretched his hand out to the girl, with a peppy, “Hello, you are?”

She took his hand looking even more confused, but plastering on that same smile seeing that Tim is obviously from a background she found suitable. “Oh, hello. I’m Melanie. Can I help you with something?”

Tim’s smug grin grew wider. “Hi Melanie. Tim Drake-Wayne. This is my boyfriend Jason. I was looking for a suit for him to wear for the Old Museum gala and I thought we could look here for something.” 

Jason really wanted to know what Tim was doing, he didn’t miss the inserted Wayne last name. 

But Melanie’s fake smile melted into genuine as she said, “Oh, yes, I’m sure we can find you something you’ll love!”

Tim looked completely on board for a second before he gave a light wince and turned to Melanie with a sad face.   
“Oh, Melanie. I’m so sorry. I think everything here is a little below what we are searching for, a little too cheap and just not genuine. The staff included. I think we’re going to find another store that better fits what we’re looking for.” 

A camera, a sketch, a marble statue- Jason would’ve paid big bucks to have something to solidify the look on her face when Tim finished his sentence. But he had no chance because before he knew it, Tim was pulling him out the door, and they were standing on the sidewalk in front of the store. And he just... stared. Because everything just clicked into place, the world made sense all of a sudden, and his universe had a new center. 

“Jay, you okay?” Tim was looking at him concerned, no doubt because Jason was staring like an idiot at the perfection of his boyfriend.

“I love you.” And there is was. There was the jump, and now was the dive.

But Tim just smiled and laughed, and kissed Jason like he was air. They stayed there for what felt like years before Jason was back to staring and it was Tim’s turn. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to each and every one of you! Let me know what you think, and any errors I could fix!  
> Oh! And on the rare chance that anyone wants to keep up with me or say anything  
> [This is my tumblr (that I badly keep up with)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quietlycontentwriting)


End file.
